She-Ra's Great Play
by MarMarkarp
Summary: Since everyone is uptight about the War, the Rebellion decided to take a little break. Seahawk's friend has made a play for the Adventures of She-Ra and crew! Catra doesn't feel like going but since Adora wants to, shes going to. The crew wasn't prepared for what they were about to see. (Parody of the Play Episode from Avatar. Thank you Bravekid for the idea!)
1. Catra's Anxiety

"ONTO THE ADVENTURE!"

"Seahawk, I thought you said it was a play?" Glimmer said; Bow, Catra and Adora following alongside her. Seahawk, on the other hand, was prancing ahead, happy with glee to show his friends a play his dear friend made about their adventures!

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm coming with you guys. This isn't exactly a. 'highlight all of Catra's good moments' kinda thing." Catra said with a huff. She wasn't too into it considering she spent most of her time trying to KILL them before joining them in the Rebellion. Adora held her girlfriend's hand tight and assured her that there WILL be good parts.

"Catra, there was always good in you. Im sure the play will highlight that." Adora tucked a strand of hair behind Catra's ear and gave her a kiss on the forehead. This always made her girlfriend purr and Catra was VERY embarrassed by it. "Geez stop being such a dork." The kitty shoved her girlfriend playfully.

"Um, girls, we're right here." Glimmer teleported between them to stop the PDA. This happened A LOT.

"Catra I'm sure it's not gonna highlight the times you've kidnapped us or almost got Glimmer killed. Come on. You've done pretty AWESOME stuffs!" Bow said as he patted Catra on the back. Wrong choice of words. Catra's ears drooped and now she REALLY felt like not going.

Seahawk stopped them all in his tracks when he yelped with glee. In front of them was a huge theater. There was a booth that had a sign that said, in big red letters, "SOLD OUT." Catra tried to back away while everyone was in awe but Adora grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Adora, I-"

"Catra..It's gonna be fine." Adora smiled.

Bow managed to find their seats. A balcony away from everyone with the most perfect view of the stage. "Wow..this..is…AMAZING!" Bow and Glimmer shouted. Glimmer and Bow saw a concession stand in the corner of their eyes and without even speaking to one another, Glimmer teleported them both to it to get massive snackage.

Catra on the other hand slumped down, she really didn't want anyone seeing her here. She couldn't handle being ridiculed in front of her girlfriend and..friends. She had to admit to herself that Glimmer and Bow weren't bad people, but she couldn't bring herself to tell that to their faces. Not after all the hell she and the Horde put them through.

Her thoughts stopped when she felt the hand of her loving girlfriend on her mane, petting her ever so softly.

"Catra." Adora said softly, instantly making Catra feel all warm inside. Her tail and ears relaxed.

"Y..Yeah?" Catra tried to play it off as if nothing was bothering her but Adora knew her better than that.

"I love you. They do too. We're family now, okay?" As she ran her fingers through Catra's mane, Catra purred softly. This always made her calm down ever since they were little. Catra took a deep breath and took hold of Adora's hand. Finally relaxed, she fixated her eyes onto hers and smiled.

"Okay..I love yo-"

Glimmer and Bow teleported back. Bow handed everyone some popcorn and soda, yelling about how the food looks amazing while Glimmer argued how her castle food could EASILY beat it.

Catra got a little bit irritated in being interrupted but when she saw Adora laughing she wasn't as angry anymore.

"Glimmer you're a PRINCESS. This food is like, PRINCESS food for normal people!" Bow said, trying to get Adora to agree, but Adora was just happily eating it, not paying any attention.

Suddenly Seahawk shushed them all. Lights appeared on stage and the curtains rose. The play was about to start. Nothing prepared the heroes for what they were about to see.


	2. The Curtains Rise

Once the play started, a very model like looking woman with clearly fake blond here was on the floor, crying.

"OH, WOES IS ME. I AM BUT A TOOL FOR THE HORDE AND YET I DO NOT KNOW IT!" The actress cried. "YET I HAVE THESE VISIONS. THEY HAUNT ME. SPEAKING OF 'SHE-RA' BUT WHO IS THIS SHE-RA?!"

Catra and company laughed. Adora was in complete shock.

"HAH! Is this supposed to be YOU, Adora? They really got the 'AAGH WOES IS ME' part down!" Catra joked and elbowed her. Adora smacked her on the shoulder in anger to only have Catra hiss at her.

"HEY!" Catra rubbed her shoulder and chuckled under her breath. For the others on the other hand, Glimmer and Bow were laughing. Glimmer was posing all model like, making fun of how they portrayed Adora. That is, until play Glimmer stepped in.

The actress and actor that followed were Bow and Glimmer. Like the Adora actress, Glimmer's was no different. She wore a somewhat skimpy outfit that actual Glimmer would NEVER wear. Her hair looked like it was caked in hairspray. Bow on the other hand was very muscular, wearing a shirt, if you could even call it that, that had practically no coverage. But-

"HE HAS A MUSTACHE!!" Bow squealed with glee. His eyes sparkled as he looked at the shiny mustache on his actor's face.

"Do not fret Horde scum!" Actress Glimmer said. "We shall help you! With the power of this broadsword!" With the quickness, actor Bow pulled out a huge sword that did indeed NOT look like She-Ra's sword at all. The Adora of the play immediately burst into tears and hugged actor Bow's legs, thanking him repeatedly.

Now Catra was having a very fine day. She couldn't control her laughter as Adora and Glimmer had their arms crossed, completely full of rage. Bow on the other hand was still infatuated with the fact that they gave him a mustache.

"Oh my gosh Adora, you were right. This IS awesome." Catra giggled and a slight smile crept onto Adora's face. She couldn't help it. Catra's laugh was incredibly adorable. Adora put a hand on her mane and sat her down.

"Okay hotshot. The play just started. They haven't introduced YOU yet." Adora said with a smirk. Catra laughed and brushed her hand off of her mane. "Oh please. I'm most likely gonna be one of those hot models they got." Catra figured if they made her look like that it wouldn't matter if

she wasn't some sort o-

"MREEOOOOW SHE-RA! HISSS. IVE GOT YOU NOW."

Catra immediately stood up, leaning forward and hands on railing. She could not believe of the pathetic excuse of an interpretation this was. The "Catra" that was before her eyes was a pasty white super model, with no visible looks of any feline traits unless you call that sad pathetic excuse of a headpiece "cat ears." She wore a tiny red dress that, if bent over, she could literally see everything. Catra cringed any time that actress meowed.

"WHAT IN THE F-"

The audience shushed Catra. Adora could already tell what Catra was thinking about. She immediately grabbed onto her shirt and pulled her down, Glimmer assisting in holding her as well. "LET ME GO. HOW DARE THEY POTRAY ME AS THAT??" Catra kicked and punched. Adora firmly holding her down and Glimmer trying to grab her fists. Catra was very angry. So angry that she would be willing to down their and tear the whole theater to shreds.

"Catra please! It's not that bad! At least you're not the one gawking at Bo-"Glimmer was interrupted when she heard a loud meow come from the stage. When the crew looked, they saw a panther on stage, with She Ra on top, waving her sword around with her big, goofy, fake hair blowing in the breeze.

"Catra." Adora looked into her eyes. Oh no.

"Im going to burn this place down."

Soon the play reached its halftime break. Time for more concession refills and plotting on how to destroy this entire play!


End file.
